What If
by Hannah Carrietta
Summary: Fair Warning I have not seen the movie or finished reading the first book yet but I have started to think of all the ways the Transfers could find out that Tris/Four knew each other before. (Formatting Fixed)


I can't wait to see Peter's face when he finds out that he essentially did the exact opposite of what he was trying to do by running to Eric and tattle telling, Tris thought as she walked to the dining hall. Looking around the dining hall as she entered she saw most of the initiates sitting there eating breakfast including Peter. This will be fun she thought.

"Where were you this morning? Some of the others said that some man came to pull you out of bed last night… is everything ok?" Christina asks loudly almost shouting before I even get a chance to get within 10 feet of the table.

Toby loses his "Four" face for a moment in puzzlement but before he can start to question me I slide into the seat next to him and steal his coffee. Taking a big drink I turn to glare at Toby and before he can began to pretend that I am overstepping my bounds I start to question him practically hissing. "What on earth made you think that Zeke would be an appropriate baby sitter by himself even if it was supposed to only be for a few minutes? You know damn well that he goes into a terror filled tizzy at the slightest thing around babies! And why the hell are we out of coffee at home?"

I roll my eyes at Toby as he tries to glare but he knows that he doesn't scare me in the least and he shouldn't even try to be intimidating with me. "Between Zeke freaking out last night and that Candor loud mouth over there running to Eric thinking he was going to be able to get people in trouble I don't get to train with the transfers anymore for the rest of stage 1!" I inform him very pissed off about the situation. The knowledge that my knife and gun skills are high enough ranked that I am getting passed to the 2nd stage isn't helping the fact that I wanted to work on hand to hand combat even though I would not have been able to fight anyways now.

"What did he run to Eric about?" Toby asks trying to piece together what had happened while he was up in the control center fixing some crashed systems. "Well apparently idiot over there figured out that I spent the night in 'your' apartment and thought that it would help him if he told Eric about that juice little bit of information." I explained to Toby before raising my voice high enough so that Peter and everyone else could hear. "What idiot over there didn't know is that Eric knew that I was spending the night in the apartment since I ran into him on my way to the pharmacy last night since the baby who resides in that apartment is teething and needed more teething gel. Of course the only thing this accomplished was skipping me right to stage 2 due to being ranked first in knife and gun skills. I wasn't going to get to do hand to hand combat anyway but I still wanted to option!"

I drain the rest of Toby's coffee before standing up due to seeing Eric carrying my daughter into the dining hall. I hit Toby lightly on the back of the head before slighting deeply. "I guess thirteen months is better than the eleven months that were between Caleb and I but still I was hoping for a slightly bigger break." I tell Toby heading a few steps down the table while he works out what I am saying holding a finger up at Eric to wait a minute.

I smile very sarcastically at Peter and explain some simple facts. "Peter, my mother transferred out of Dauntless but the rest of my family stayed Dauntless including my Uncle Max whose husband you might know as you ran off to tattle tell to him. 'Four' doesn't get to rank me and not just because I am 'sleeping' with him, though I do enjoy that part greatly but because he's my…."

Before I can finish telling him off I am swept off my feet by Toby. "Are you… I mean are we going to…?" I laugh at him nodding. "Yes, Tobias you are going to be a father again. You just had to knock me up right before initiation so that I can't do initiation with the transfers." I tell him smiling even though I am slightly mad though I was a very willing participant to the knocking up part. "Bea, You have made me one of the happiest men in the world again. I love you so much Mrs. Eaton"

"I love you to !" I tell him kissing him my feet dangling off the floor. I hear fake throw up sounds behind me and I pull back slightly. "Eric, stop or else I won't let you and Max babysit anymore nor will any babysitting be done for you!" I tell Eric as Toby puts me back on the floor and I turn around reaching for my daughter.

After Eric hands my daughter over with a roll of his eyes I quickly kiss Toby again and head out of the dining hall. Before I get even more than ten steps away I hear Eric sigh and tell someone to just go that he will cover. Almost immediately I am scooped up bridal style by Toby and he is briskly walking out of the dining hall towards our apartment. I laugh thinking life is great!


End file.
